


Sweet as a Sonata

by stifledlaughter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Designation: Miracle - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Telekinetic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 13:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifledlaughter/pseuds/stifledlaughter
Summary: Progressing in your sexual relationship can be hard when your boyfriend has issues regarding touch. But Takao finds a way, however unconventional, to get them there.Namely, telekinetic sex.(This work is an offshoot of the "Designation: Miracle" series by @umisabaku.)





	Sweet as a Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556464) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 

> So this work is inspired by @umisabaku's "Designation: Miracle" universe, where Midorima is a superpowered experimental facility escapee who has telekinesis powers. I think you could *technically* read this without knowing the full plot to her fic but you should also just read it because it's amazing.

It was a lucky weekend for Takao (and he had recently learned a lot about what was considered _lucky _or not.)

Nobuko and Kishitani were both "out at a medical conference" in the same weekend, although when pressed for details, they both tried their best to avoid giving a strong answer on where it was or what the schedule was like. "But I'll be back Sunday night!" Nobuko called out as she rolled her suitcase out the door. Takao noted that she had packed rather high heels for a conference but chose to say nothing, instead just waving goodbye.

The little sisters were out at a weekend-long camp, whisked away by some chaperones that already looked exhausted when they came to pick the girls up. 

So they had Takao's house to themselves, which was a rare enough occasion to merit celebration. And he intended to celebrate. 

It had started out not-so-innocently enough - Friday night, they had been experimenting with very slow, light kissing. Takao knew Midorima had issues with touch and so he usually kept his hands still, touching Midorima's legs or shoulders but not moving too quickly. 

He had sometimes likened it to not startling a deer, but he also had to keep in mind that thinking of his boyfriend as a deer was bizarre. It was the best analogy he had the moment though. 

But they had been doing this level of intimacy for several weeks now, taking it slow, and Takao decided to take it up a small notch. 

A wee notch, you might say. A smidgen. A bit. 

"Wanna touch my dick?" he whispered to Midorima, who immediately turned red and froze.

"I - _Takao!" _he said, scandalized. "I-" he fumbled again, and then looked down, then realized he was looking at the topic at hand, and turned his head away. 

Takao leaned back and removed his hand from Midorima (_slowly - must not startle the deer) _and said, "Not rush or anything - you don't have to. Or I could touch yours. Over the pants, under, you know. Whatever works."

"It's not that I don't want to- it's just- I don't know how." Midorima was determinedly staring anywhere but Takao's face, and ended up fixating on the wall socket nearby. 

Takao smiled and waved his hand. "Luckily for us, we both have the same equipment. Do unto me as you would unto you, and all of that."

Midorima's face, if possible, squinched even harder into a mask of fraught angst. 

And then it clicked. 

"Oh. _Ooohhh." _

Midorima started to get up. "Perhaps we forgot dishes in the sink that we should clean-"

"Nope, noooooope, come back, Shin-chan," said Takao, but did not reach out to him, or pull him back. He knew Midorima well enough that his words would pull his boyfriend back to him, if begrudgingly. 

Midorima, his face so torn you would have thought that he had been forced to put a gun to a puppy's head, turned to face Takao. "Yes?"

"Look, if you've never jacked it before, that's fine too. Maybe I touch you first, show you how it's done. Or I show you, on me?" Takao kept his voice light, soothing his partner. 

Midorima perked a bit at the "show you" mention. "I... could see the benefits of an example." 

Takao smirked. "Excellent." He leaned back in the bed, stretching out. Midorima, still partially standing, hovered at the edge of the bed. His eyes were intensely focused on Takao's movements. 

Takao was still in his clothes from after practice, having changed from his uniform in the locker room. Thankful that he had gotten a quick shower in before heading home, he slid his top off, and then his pants as well. 

Being teammates, they had been used to some level of nudity around each other in the locker room. Hell, he'd never forget the first time he saw Midorima's dick and was thrown against the wall by telekinesis (which looking back might have opened up a whole new world of interests to him). 

But this was different. It was naked _for_ Midorima, and he could take him time, slow down his movements. He brushed his hands against his abs and hooked his thumbs over his shorts to slowly wriggle out of them. 

But. 

A good entertainer never gives the whole show away in the first act. 

His boxers still on, he slowly dragged his fingers against his raging in-betweener, stroking it into hardness. 

Midorima's face went through something of a long, emotional journey upon seeing Takao palm himself into hardness, and Takao relished it, and the thought of Midorima yearning to touch him made him even harder. 

"You see," Takao said, "you can't go too hard at first." He closed his eyes and barely swept his fingers over his cock, and heard Midorima's soft gasp as Takao's cock twitched under his boxers. 

"You also have to play around a bit - see, how I'm touching my nipples? And then moving down to my legs, my chest, and back to- ah-" he breathed out, and lifted his hips, and then repeated the cycle over again for a few minutes, lost in himself as he only distantly remembered he was being observed.

He heard a small noise, like a stifled exhale, and Takao cracked open his eyes to see Midorima, as expected, staring intense. 

But, he wasn't expecting to see that Midorima's hands were twitching, as if they wanted to touch, but were not allowed to.

He realized they had reach some sort of impasse, and there was only so much touching himself could do to nudge Midorima along. Time to use his words. 

"Would you like to touch?" said Takao, extending his hand out to his partner. "I think you've gotten the hang of how to do it, from the past few minutes."

Midorima looked both aroused but also somewhat pained. Takao knew he had to be patient - whatever needed to come out would, in time. 

"I'm not sure I can give pleasure. It's not what I was designed to do," he finally gets out, and sat on the edge of the bed. "But, I can watch you. I... like knowing you're feeling pleasure." 

Takao takes a second to count to ten so that homicidal urges to find any Teiko scientists who still might be alive and stab them repeatedly had time to calm down. 

All of the Miracle boyfriends have acknowledged when they gathered for their meetings that sometimes, things get real weird real quick with their partners. It's sometimes easy to forget while playing basketball or hanging out that they were once tortured experiments in what amounted to a prison, but it's the small things that starkly remind them that there's more than just surface scars on their lovers. 

The moments sneak up on them, and in moments times this, Takao knows he has to put aside his violent rage at his boyfriend's former captors and give love instead to the man in front of him. 

"That doesn't matter anymore. You think I was born to give pleasure? Who knows what I was designed to do? I just came out and have been trying to just survive ever since." He leaned forward and carefully, slowly, touched Midorima's hand. "If you don't want to touch me with your hands, use your telekinesis. Be as precise as you want."

Midorima glanced down at Takao's hand touching him. "Are you sure you.... you want me touching you? Like that?" His voice held the unvoiced question of wonder -_ did he deserve to touch Takao like that?_

"_Yes_," said Takao firmly. "I constantly fantasize about you doing things to me. Yesterday during math class I was thinking so hard about sucking your dick that the teacher had to throw their pencil at me to get my attention and then I had to stay late after class to clean up as punishment." 

"Is that why you were late to practice?" demanded Midorima, suddenly judgmental. 

"_That _is not the point here," said Takao, waving his hand as if to brush away his wrongdoing. He looked around his room and spotted what he needed in a pile of laundry. "I'm going to tie this robe belt around my eyes so I can't see what you look like when you're touching me. Have whatever facial expressions you want, stare at whatever you want. Touch me where you want to touch me. I'm really okay with anywhere." He grabbed it and quickly tied it, preparing to slip it over his eyes. 

"Yes, Takao," said Midorima, breathlessly. 

Before he lost sight of Midorima, he looked his love square in the eye and said, "This is for us, nothing else matters, don't think about anything us but this and us right now. And if there are mistakes, we laugh them off. This will be good. I promise," and kissed him firmly. 

With that, he pulled the robe belt over his eyes and dramatically flopped back onto the bed, thumping onto the pillows, and waited. 

\------

Midorima still couldn't believe the position he was in.

Takao was on the bed, arms behind his head, with only his boxers on. Midorima could see the outline of his Takao's cock there, still harder from being touched earlier. 

He looked at his carefully wrapped fingers. They shook slightly. 

Midorima had gotten used to kissing, and quite enjoyed it. But this was more delicate than that. He had heard of how intense sex could get, and he was also painfully aware he was not Takao's first, and there was some standard he would be held to. 

He knew Takao wouldn't hold him to it. However, his own mind held him to it. 

But seeing his lover stretched out on the bed, waiting for him, _wanting him_, he felt a surge of confidence. 

He could do this.

He glowed green, activating his powers, and stroked Takao's cock. 

Takao reacted instantly, jerking up in the bed and gasping. "Oh - _fuck_, that's so cool."

Emboldened, Midorima continued, gently sweeping his "fingers" back and forth over Takao, moving up to his chest, dancing over his nipples, curling around his shoulders. 

Takao's grin split his face as he huffed out a laugh. "This is great, Shin-chan. Keep going." 

Never would he have thought that his powers, honed to hurl bullets at soldiers, would be used to tilt his lover's chin back to expose his lovely throat more. How smooth it was. How beautiful. 

"Hey Shin-chan," said Takao, "I've got a request for you."

"Yes?" said Midorima, quick to please, but downplaying it. _Stay calm. _

"If you want - and _only_ if you want to - you can pull off my boxers now."

"If you insist," said Midorima, who used one hand to hide his smile (even though Takao couldn't see him - it was reactionary). Takao laughed and bucked his hips up, eager. 

Midorima used his telekinetic hands to pull down the boxers, dragging his fingers down along Takao's thighs as he did so. He hoped he was doing this right. 

Takao let out a moan and Midorima exhaled with him. _Yes, I think I did that right. _

"Touch me again, Shin-chan," said Takao. His cock was flushed and red, and he sounded lightheaded and in a dreamspace. "Please."

And he did so, fingers dancing over his boyfriend like an expert pianist, drawing out sounds, sweet as a sonata. He felt the absence of the fear he felt earlier, he felt it draining away from his chest and throat. The man he loved was shaking happily before him, both laughing and gasping as he was touched by a dozen hands all over, stroking and squeezing him into bliss. 

\----

_Hot fucking damn._

Not that he had expected it to be bad - once Midorima got over his issues with actually doing it, he was masterful with his touching - but _Jesus. _

He'd certain had lascivious liaisons before, and sometimes it had been good (Yamamoto had been ashamed of him but what sweet mouth powers that guy had, so in the end it sort of balanced out in some weird way) but he had to admit, this was something else. 

So many touches, all over - brushing his lips and thighs and chest, exploring him. The pressure on his cock increased and he shuddered, moaning, "_Fuck, _you feel so good..." 

He couldn't see his boyfriend's face but he hoped he was enjoying himself. Judging by the eagerness of the touching and the increasing intensity and boldness, he had to assume so.

"Shin-chan," he said, smiling widely, "Lift me in the air."

"I can but- why?" The sensation of being stroked stilled, but Takao still felt pressure on his body, curious hands softly kneading his muscles and skin. 

Takao giggled to himself, and then said, "I'll tell you after." 

He waited, still on the bed, and then felt himself rise up, noticing what felt like pressured cushioning around him, supporting his back and neck and limbs. 

He'd hung awkwardly from things before with gravity pulling him down - a poorly timed dunk that left him hanging from the hoop as a child, and the time he was trapped on a bunk bed at camp, hanging uncomfortably from one leg as his bunkmate ran screaming to the counselor for help. 

He remembered the way his body yanked him to the ground, insistently dragging him down. The stretch of his limbs then had been burning pain, and he was loathe to remember the incidents. 

However, here, he was legitimately floating, but not even that untethered. It was like he was held in a firm, protective embrace. 

Because he was. 

"I wanted you to lift me up, Shin-chan," said Takao, exhaling, feeling the gentle pressure expand and contract as his chest rose and fell, "Because this is what it feels like to trust you, I'm just here, held, and I love it. I love this weightlessness and pressure around me, at the same time. I love the thought of you holding me and being what keeps me up. I love it. I love you."

And there was silence, and the pressure increased, and Takao felt _hugged_, intensely, but in a gentle way, and then he felt himself being pulled forward and the belt was yanked up off of his head by a _real hand_ and then he saw wide (wet?) green eyes for a moment before he was kissed. 

He restrained himself from reaching out to grab his partner, wanting to keep his promise to not push Midorima further than he was comfortable, but Midorima used his powers to pull Takao's hand to his chest. Takao gripped the fabric there and kissed back, and suddenly the touching began again, so many invisible hands rushing over him, relentlessly stroking and teasing and gripping. He breathed out, breaking contact from his partner's mouth to moan aloud and lean his head back.

A pressure caught him under the head before his head could dip too far back, and he smiled. 

"Keep going," he said, bucking his hips, and he loved the way that Midorima nodded and looked so intense, focusing, juggling whatever skills he had learned before to hone his precision to touch his boyfriend in a dozen ways and hold him up at the same time. His real hands were gripping onto Takao's shoulders, and Takao, taking a risk, turned his head to nuzzle them, keeping an eye on Midorima's face. At the first sign of discomfort, he would leave well enough alone.

But there was no discomfort, only a warm blush and - _oh hell yes I did it - _a small, soft smile. It flashed briefly on his face before returning to intense work.

Takao felt the touching and pressure increase, he felt malleable and warm and elastic somehow. He was a toy in his lover's hands. He liked it. Quite a bit. 

"Kiss me again," he said, breathlessly, and Midorima did so, and the hands crept up from Takao's shoulders to cup his face and the pressure around him squeezed and-

"_Fuck!" _moaned Takao into Midorima's mouth as he came, shuddering and gripping his hands into fists, bucking his hips against the forces pressing down on them, and then, as his hips stilled, he lost the strength in his body. He untensed and slumped. He closed his eyes, catching his breath. 

_Well, goddamn._

He felt himself being lowered onto the bed, and then, amusingly, the strokes of some of the tissues from his bedside used to clean up his body. He then heard them being quickly disposed of, and the sound of the bed creaking to accommodate Midorima. There was a pause, and then Takao cracked open his eyes to see his partner sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Takao's body but not looking at his face.

"Hey. My eyes are up here," said Takao, sitting up and reaching out to his lover, but not touching. "Come cuddle. It's only polite after you give a man a mind blowing telekinetic orgasm." 

Midorima snorted, met Takao's gaze, and then came over, pulling up blankets around them and nestling in, and nuzzling the back of Takao's neck. Takao found the naked/clothed difference between them somewhat hilarious but chose not to point it out. Instead he said, "That was fan-fucking-tastic, Shin-chan. We are definitely doing that again, if you're interested." 

Takao felt lips gently touch the nape of his neck, and a softly murmured, "Yes. Yes, I'm very interested. Thank you for... trusting me with this."

Takao smiled and tilted his head back to nuzzle Midorima again. "Of course."

Midorima curled his arms around Takao and pulled him close, and Takao knew they had to get up and shower off and they could maybe watch some TV before bed, but this was fine. He felt grounded and held, as he always did when it came to Midorima. He could stay like this. He wanted to stay like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to say that my other inspiration for this fic was rope suspension bondage (or more casually just known as "suspension" in the rope community). Having been on both sides of suspension, I wanted to capture that feeling of hanging in the air due to someone and trusting them to put you up there, and also the other side of it where the suspender/rigger feels very happy and empowered by that trust. However I imagined telekinesis would be a lot less painful than rope suspension because you could be supported all over versus just on specific ropes.
> 
> Also I deserve a prize for not naming this fic "You Raise Me Up" after the song because that would be too literal and I wanted to make this have some sort of a serious air but my god that was really really difficult not to do.


End file.
